Scrambled Dimensions
by Wolfox Okamichan
Summary: Star Fox has a new mission something new to them, that they can't even explain. The dimensions are being mixed and looped, and it's up to them, and their allies, to stop it from occurring. Star FoxOriginal crossover.
1. Relic Raiders

Disclaimer: All Star Fox characters and trademarks are owned by Nintendo. All others are owned by me!

I was inspired by **Namco X Capcom**, an RPG game that features characters (namely the heroes) of the said companies working together to defeat the villains of their games! This story features the mixing of Star Fox characters and my characters from the Wolf Universe roster, a special collection of worlds I developed where my characters reside!

**-Scrambled Dimensions-**

_Lylat System - after the Aparoids attacked the star system, people were attempting to recover from the damage. Even with the crisis, many a technological advancement was developed. However, would the reason of recovery be enough for a certain person to create a deadly machine?_ _However, that was nothing to be worried about for two certain foxes hanging out at a café in Corneria City. _

"Man, this is sweet," Fox commented while looking down at his coffee. "It's been a while since I made a stop at Corneria, and I'm sure it's your first time here Krystal… I mean, it's your first time here in Corneria _peacefully_… Eh…" He rubbed his back while blushing in front of a blue vixen.

"Tee hee!" Krystal replied before taking a sip at a hot mocha-filled cup. "Actually, I want to see the place when it's fully recovered. But it's nice to see people working hard to rebuild the place." She pointed the massive construction vehicles moving around at the buildings in front of the restaurant.

A raccoon in white apron neared their table. "Any pastries to go with your java?" he asked.

"Ah yes," the male fox answered back. "I'll have a chocolate croissant. What about you, Krystal?"

"Same here," she replied while smiling. The waiter nodded and left them. After that, she questioned her companion with a rather personal intention. "Um, is… is this the first time you had breakfast with a woman?" She turned red for a while afterwards.

Fox, who was taking a sip from his coffee, suddenly spat the contents out. His _date mate_ was lucky to evade it. "Sorry, sorry! My bad," he excused himself while having embarrassment harass him. "I was… only surprised by that question…" He quickly grabbed a napkin and gave it to her.

"Ah no, no worries," she grinned back while taking the wiper. "I understand. It's pretty odd about me asking such silly questions in the public. I hope nobody heard it." She looked around the place for any such suspicion, but suddenly, she was stunned. "Fox… Where did everybody go?"

"Huh? What?" he suddenly blurted. He looked around, and noticed that there was nothing around. "Hey… yeah! It's like the place turned into a ghost town!" He was right, for there was no Cornerian being left in the place. The whole area was abandoned, for there were no people controlling the vehicles, working on the messy grounds, and the traffic stopped. No one was eating in the restaurant!

Suddenly, a beam hit the interior of the café. Fortunately, hey were able to see it, so they jumped away to safety. "Look at that, Fox!" Krystal shouted as she pointed three androids with armed shoulder cannons floating down. She grabbed a blaster in her belt and thought, "This is bad… Something is odd… I can feel it…"

**_Prologue - Relic Raiders_**

"Krystal, watch out!" Fox warned her as he fired a charged shot from his pistol. It hit one of the robots, but it was only deflected. "What? I thought this blaster was primed…" He saw one of the robots readying to fire another round, so he wrapped Krystal with his arms. "I'll protect you…"

"_Fox…_" she whimpered softly in her mind. "_Huh? Hey, what's this psychic disturbance I'm feeling?_"

Suddenly, something fell on top of the enemies. A black creature with yellow eyes with a crystal on its back stomped on one of the robots. Then, a brown female cat wearing a yellow headband, a white short blouse with very long sleeves, a black underclothing, blue shorts, and brown sandals, dropped on the other robot. Another one followed. A blue wolf with a red bandanna, red jacket, yellow undershirt, blue hand protectors, green pants, kneepads, and brown shoes stomped on the last robot. The three fell on their backs.

"Ow, ow, ow," the cat grumbled as she rubbed her back. "**Ash-kun**, have you seen the _Slompee_?" She then noticed the black being, so she chased it. "You're mine! Bring back the jewel, you thief!" The Slompee tried to get away, but it was caught by the wolf.

"**Fei-chan**, you better not go around chasing relics just like that!" he growled as he took off the gem from the creature and let it go, making it flee. "Look, by chasing that Slompee, we got separated from Don and Ein, and we ended up in an unknown place in _Cylica_..." He looked around the place, and realized something. "Say, this place doesn't look like anything from the continent… not even from our world!"

"It doesn't matter, nii-chan!" Fei cried out as she grabbed the crystal from him. "At least we got this relic! I wonder how this will increase our _Raider_ status…"

"How can we raise our Raider rank if we don't even know how to get back to the _Raider Range_," he mumbled. The cat sighed upon realizing that. He then noticed Fox and Krystal, who were already standing up. "Hey look, people!" He approached them and asked, "Say, um, do you know what town we ended up? Or… are we still in the Cylica continent?"

Fox was surprised from his questions. "Um, you're in Corneria City. I've heard your conversation earlier, so I must tell you that you're not in your world anymore." He then pointed the three robots that were also getting up. "Thanks for helping us with them, though. They caused a big racket here. Everybody disappeared, and I think they caused the disappearance…"

"I don't know," Krystal suddenly reacted. "I felt some sort of _psychic hole_ when we faced the robots and when the people disappeared, and then these two dropped." However, she stopped discussing when she saw the androids functioning once more. "Looks like we have trouble… Quick intro, first. I'm Krystal, and this is Fox."

"I'm Fei and that is my brother, Ash-kun!" Fei replied as she stretched her arms to the front. "We're **Relic Raiders** - we're traveling all around the world in search for relics, so that we can asses them in the big market called **Raider**** Range**, earn cash, and be the best raider ever!"

"But it looks like we have to deal with these, um, non-operated machines," Ash grinned while grabbing what seemed to be needles that slipped from his sleeves. "Fei-chan, let's go!"

"_Osu!_"

The cat dashed to the left while the wolf dashed to the right. Thee robots attempted to attack them by firing lasers, but they missed. "Those tubes… Beams of light are being released there… I got it," Ash thought while moving. He hurled the needles with accuracy, damaging the turrets of the androids. They were paralyzed from the attack. "Fei-chan, your turn!"

"Let's go!" she shouted as she thrust her palms to one of the bots. It was pushed away, as if some powerful force hit it. She was surprised when one of the machines was about to grab her, but it got harassed with needles, kunais, shurikens, impaling it on very possible areas. "Thank you, nii-chan!"

"Say, we don't want you to have all the fun!" Fox smiled as he fired a post, making it drop down to the last robot. Krystal continued to fire it with beams, and strangely, it received the damage. "Huh, when you broke the laser turret, you ruined its shielding device, I guess…"

The three robots were finally terminated. The place, however, was rather untidy. "Yay! We did it, Ash-kun!" Fei cheered out loudly. "Thank you too, Fox and Krystal!"

The blue wolf pulled her back and bowed at the two. "Um, forgive the rudeness of my sister… Again, we thank you, Mr. Fox and **Mrs.** Krystal, for saving us." The two didn't felt gratified though. They were shocked, instead.

"Ash, we aren't married, exactly," Fox remarked him while blushing. "But that doesn't mean I like her… Um… so to say…" The vixen was suddenly a mute, but the red cheeks were there. "So, um, what do you think we should do now?"

"You said something about a _psychic hole_," the wolf concluded while letting go of his younger sister. "If I recall my readings about Dimensions, I believe something was triggered, making Fei and I stumble here. I doubt that it was the relic we were after, though. You mentioned about the people disappearing… I think you two were already sucked away from your dimension. However, you were transferred in the astral plane of your original place instead of being transferred to a different dimension."

Fei, who kept on glancing at the gem she packed up, dissed, "You aren't making any sense, Ash-kun… Please speak normally."

"Well, what ever that limbo is, we have to get ourselves out of it," the fox nodded. "Looks like we have to work together until we find a way to return back to our dimensions, like what you said."

"Maybe finding the one that trigger the change should solve our problems," Krystal suggested. "Maybe we could reverse the process…"

They all agreed to help each other out for the time being. It was a good idea to stick around when everything around you was odd and uncertain.

_Notes are here to help you in the story._

_- The **chan** suffix is used when calling females who are younger, or when a person has a certain affinity with that female._

_- The **kun** suffix is used when calling males who are usually younger, or in this case, when a person has a certain affinity with that male._

_- **Nii-chan** is a way in saying brother._

_- **Osu **is a fighter's exclamation. I'm not sure of its meaning._

_I'm not Japanese! I think I watch too much television…_


	2. Wolf Cry

**-Scrambled Dimensions-**

_Meanwhile, in a different world called Terra-Sol, at the large meadows just near a ruined church…_

"Well, the description of the offer says here," a white wolf with long, spiky, black hair, wearing a brown vest, white underclothing, a silver necklace, black leather gloves, elbow pads, red short pants, white socks, black boots, and a sheathed sword called **_Millennium Fang_**, showed the whole plains with grasses. He glanced once more at a piece of paper and confirmed, "Yep, the old chapel, the plains, well… We're here."

His companion, a female black wolf with short, shiny, brown hair, wearing thick eyeglasses, white scientist's robes, a black cape, blue pants, and red shoes, didn't reply. She even barely glanced at him.

"**Mint**, I know you're upset because _he_ just took off without tell us," he tried to cheer her up, "both of us are. I too, was shocked not to see him. I thought we three had an agreement…"

She finally spoke out. "**Alen**, do you think he was angry at me?" she whimpered in a low tone. "After our battle with the Apocalypse, we all went with our lives… I yelled at _him_ when I told him to return back to his job as a knight instead of becoming as guild mission runners…"

"Hey, he told you to go back to the runes academy, so I think you guys were just getting even," he smiled back. His companion gave a small smirk, which was a rare chance to see.

Her grin didn't last that long though. She suddenly moved forward and pointed at the grasses. "Look," she warned him as creatures crawled out from the ground. "Gels… Like in the mission description, it says that the place needs some solution with Gels. Hmm… It looks like we know how to deal with these low-leveled monsters…"

"Yeah, and look," he nodded as he pointed out the slimes with a varied color. "It seems that the area is infested with different Gel classes. We have a Red Gel, White Gel, Black Gel… Hey, since you're good with Runes, I think you're going to make this job a lot easier!"

"We'll see… Let's move out!"

**_Chapter 1 - Wolf Cry_**

At the other side of the plains, a bluebird and a green frog were resting on the ground. The avian was quite a wriggler when asleep, that he even hugged the amphibian beside him. The toad was suddenly awaked about that. He jumped off, forcing the bird to leave his dreams.

"Falco, what was that for?" Slippy growled as he dusted himself. "Why were you hugging me?"

Falco, who was groggy, suddenly became wide-awake. "**HUGGED YOU!** **IN YOUR DREAMS!**" he shouted out as he gave signs of disgust. While flinching, he accidentally stomped at something. It was like something soft and squeaky... "Wha? Holy crap! **CRAP!**" he complained as he shook his foot and wiped it at the grass. He noticed that they weren't inside Great Fox anymore. "Slippy, where the hell did you brought me when I was in my dreams?"

"I was asleep too! I don't know what happened!" he answered back to stop the bird from blaming him. He suddenly heard something crawling at the grasses behind him. After turning around, he suddenly yelped, "Falco, it's a moving poo!" He quickly drew his blaster and shot it down, decimating the slime.

"Whatever planet we landed on," the bird commented as he searched for a blaster in his belt, "they sure do have a nice fauna… deadly craps of doom… Damn it, now I don't have my blaster!" He then grabbed what seemed to be a small cue stick. He flicked a button, and it extended. "Oh well… I guess whacking things would be a nice idea instead."

Gels approached them. They quickly attacked the ones that were near to them. However, the longer they assaulted, the more slimes appeared. They had no choice but to run.

"You know what they say in RPG's when facing tons of enemies?" Falco attempted to joke out while running away from a ton of, just like what he described them, poo. "We must flee! Run away!"

Alen was busy slashing slimes when he saw the two. "Hey look," he told Mint. "Looks like we aren't alone…"

"That's what you get for messing with other people's quest," she sighed while giving a glance on her partner. "Yes, yes, I know. I'll help." She held out her hand, and suddenly, a pentagram appeared beneath her. She was then flashing with light. "**_Friction of air, intensify! Twister Flame!_**"

A burst of flame erupted behind Slippy and Falco. They thrust forward, stumbling in front of the two adventurers. When they looked back, they noticed that thee slimes were gone.

"Here," Alen spoke out as he held out his palm. "**_Light of the soul, recover the injuries. Heal._**" Slippy and Falco, who were both harmed from their jump, felt a bit light. They realized that they weren't feeling bad anymore. They stood up and noticed the two.

"Whoa!" the bird reacted upon observing them. "Are we in a costume party or something? You guys look weird."

"Ahem, excuse my insolent friend here," the green amphibian coughed out as he elbowed Falco. "My name's Slippy Toad and this is Falco Lombardi. We actually stumbled into this place for no apparent reason. We were just sleeping, when all of a sudden, we ended up here."

"That's no Rune… There hasn't been any teleportation Rune developed," the black she-wolf guessed, "so it must be something odd… Anyway, thank you for luring the monsters here. You did a good job for saving us time. I'm Mint Mafus."

The white wolf suddenly laughed, "Wait, did I hear you right? You just gave a complement!" She gave a glare at him, making him stunned. "Uh, well, um… Anyway, the name's Alen Whisper. Again, thanks for the help with the Gels."

"Gels?" Falco suddenly wondered. He saw four silver slimes popping out from the grass just near the church. "You mean those? Well, lemme handle them!" He slowly moved forward with confidence.

"Wait!" the white wolf suddenly pulled him back. "Those are Metal Gels. They have tough hide, though, like the other gels, they aren't that lethal." The bird looked misinformed, so he filled him in. "Um, didn't you read the current Official Terra-Sol Bestiary? They only absorb inorganic material. They aren't fatal, but you don't want walking around naked after being beaten up by such creatures."

_That's because they aren't from this world, or dimension._

Suddenly, a voice echoed out. The Metal Gels were eventually shot one-by-one. A figure stepped forward from their back. A white wolf with a scar running down from his left eye to the right cheek, wearing a red military jacket, black undershirt, two leather wristbands on his left arm, brown gloves, three belts, black pants, and black boots. He had black fur on his tail and on his right arm. He was holding a strange weapon - a staff-like sword that has a turret at the end.

Mint suddenly asked, "That weapon you're holding… It's still being developed here! It's a _blaster-saber_! How come you have a fully-functioning one?"

The newcomer gestured his hand to wait for the answer. He first introduced himself. "Greetings. I'm Rufus Stalwart, and just like you, Alen, I'm a descendant of the White Wolf Medium."

Alen, after hearing his words, suddenly blurted out, "Wait, how did you… how did you know that I'm a…"

"Because I came from the dimension of Terra-Sol fifteen years from now," he muttered, "I'm not really related to you or anything to you, though. I have the weapon, because, like what I said, I'm from the future. However, some sort of dimensional hole sucked me into this place. I realized that I traveled back in time." He then pointed Falco and Slippy. "At first, I thought it was all a time hole, but when I saw these two - two people who aren't from this planet, since they have different outfits - I realized that there's more involved here than time…"

Falco, who had little idea on what the conversation was going on, squeezed in and questioned, "Wait… So you're saying that while we were meddling in our dimension thingy, something warped us here?" The scarred lupine nodded in aye. "Wow... That means we're stuck here…" Before he could add any more complaints, the ground suddenly shook. Everybody looked around, and noticed that the slimes weren't done for, yet.

A big red Gel came out beneath the old church. As it grew, the structure collapsed. It was probably the source of all the monsters in the area.

"Damn it," Alen growled as he informed them about the new foe. "It's a Titan Gel. It's a powerful one, since it's resistant to any Runes. Also, it weighs a ton, so it can easily crush you. I doubt that any weapon could penetrate through its tough coating…"

"Any weapon 'sides this," Falco grinned as he hurled a smart bomb to the monster. Light flashed as it touched the big goo, creating a powerful explosion. The foe subsided for a while, but it stood. "Wait, we need something… A weak spot, to make sure that the next hit will zap it!"

"The nucleus!" Slippy pointed out the yellow sphere inside the Titan Gel. "We must hit the nucleus! We need to make the jelly open up, though."

Mint looked at Alen, who stabbed his sword to the ground. "The white wolf spirit, huh? I guess we have no choice, using such powerful force against a Gel…"

The white wolf Alen placed his palms to the ground, as if he was a wolf. He then focused hard. White light started to cover him, as if he was a white figure, and soon, a howl was heard. The figure grew large, until a flash was released. A large white wolf with markings at the muzzle and hind legs was conjured.

"He's a medium after all," Rufus smirked while giving a nod.

The lupine rushed like a wild beast to the foe. He thrust his claws to the slime and bit it. He pulled a part of the Gel off, allowing the core to be revealed.

Slippy, who was amazed from the sight, suddenly snapped out. He yelled to Falco, "Hurry, hurry! Throw the bomb! Throw the bomb!" The bird got startled and launched the explosive material to the core. When it hit the yellow sphere, the white wolf jumped away. He then howled to the sky as white light curtained him once more. He shrunk, returning back as Alen.

In a flash, a white explosion occurred. The jelly decimated and wilted as if it was some sort of icing. Thankfully, the place was still all right, even after the fight. Only the old chapel was destroyed.

"Wow, that looks like the end of our mission," Alen, who stood up, proclaimed. "I must admit, we couldn't have done it without our visitors… Falco, Slippy, and Rufus. I think we need to share our earnings with them!"

"Share?" Mint, who felt bad about the idea, thought of something else. "Um, why not treat them for food instead? At least we rewarded them without losing too much dough…"

"Heh, yeah, I'm hungry," Slippy laughed. "But we really need to go back to our dimension… Um, Rufus, do you know how to reverse the process?"

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be here any more longer," he answered in a coarse manner. "Hey, until then, we should relax for a bit. We'll tag along with these two and in their guild missions…" He then chuckled when he saw Alen slapping his own face.

After a moment, the five walked back to town. Falco and Slippy had some questions about this Medium thing, but until then, they might as well enjoy the food in the planet.


	3. Lone Wolf of the West

**-Scrambled Dimensions-**

_In a place resembling the Wild West, somewhere in nowhere, a gust started to spiral. The wind continued to twirl, as if there was a tornado. Then, a hole was formed at the center of the vortex. Two people were spat out - an old hare and a pink cat. The whirlwind suddenly vanished out of thin air, leaving the two travelers alone._

"Great," the cat, donning bright red shopping blouse, pink skirt, and whit shoes, grumbled loudly. "Don't tell me we're in Katina… It's so dry here!" She then looked at the person beside her, and was shocked to find out who he was. "Peppy? Wait. Don't tell me you're responsible in this mess!"

"Nay… I too was surprised to suddenly get sucked by a black hole or something, Katt," Peppy, an old rodent with long ears, wearing his eyeglasses, white jacket, red scarf, brown pants, and black boots, replied while walking away from her. The hare then took out a small communicator and attempted to call somebody. "Great Fox," he spoke to the device, but he didn't receive anything. "That's odd. I'm sure the Great Fox could pick the signal even if we're in Venom… That means we're not in Katina…" He pushed a button, making the minicomputer to scan the area. The results suddenly alarmed him.

**_Unrecognizable area. Cannot establish coordinates._**

"Sheesh, I'll be almost grateful if we're in that desert planet than in a place who-knows where," she complained once more. She dusted her boots after stepping some dry soil. "Eww, we need some place to stay before we get all dirty and sweaty! The hot sun is killing us!"

He agreed, so the two set off. They looked around at the dry ground, following the jumpy tumbleweeds and some carriage tracks imprinted on the soil. After many minutes of tracing the imprints and investigating the surroundings, they finally saw a town. A small patch of city was found just after crossing the slope.

"Huh? What the, what kind of place is that?" he wondered, for he even cleaned his glasses to assure himself. "Yes… The town looks like it's from an uncivilized one. We aren't in Lylat anymore, Katt!"

"What do you mean by that?" she suddenly exploded. Later, she became rational. "I don't care though. What's important is that we get inside that garbage dump!" When she moved forward, something eventually grabbed her left arm. "Peppy!" she exclaimed as she faced the person holding her.

Three big pigs, one pink, one brown, and one black, attempted to halt them. "Hii hii… Nice skin ya got there, missy!" the pink one grinned as he let go of her arm. "And look yer clothin'. Pretty strange an' expensive…" He took out a shotgun and pointed it at them. "I reckon it'll sell a mighty 'mount of dough. Now, if ya value yer life, give 'em clothes!"

"How rude of you three!" Peppy warned them as he placed his hand on his belt. The black swine noticed him move and pointed his pistol to him. "Damn… I'm getting too old for my reflexes…"

"Hii hii!" snorted the brown one. "Yer askin' for it! Drop yer booty!"

_There you are… You gave this one a hard time._

"Wha? Who's there?" the pink one growled as he looked around. He saw a person standing beside a cactus. "Yer a meddlin' varmint! Who the heck are ya?"

The man walked forward. He was a brown-eyed yellow wolf with a brown ten-gallon hat, wearing a red scarf, no undershirt, a long open brown coat with one sleeve ripped out, black leather gloves, a belt running from his left shoulder to his right waist, blue pants with ripped rims at the bottom, and black boots.

"Who's the hunk?" Katt asked with a smile. "Tee hee, looks like we're saved, Peppy!"

"Wait... Isn't he… Isn't he…?" one of the hogs squealed. "Isn't he… the bounty hunter who never lost a bounty?"

"I never knew I was famous by the likes of you," he muttered as he grabbed his rifle holstered at the belt worn around his torso. "Now, let them people go, or we're going to have some pork feast to do, marked with my name, **Lone Wolf**."

**_Chapter 2 - Lone Wolf of the West_**

"Ya meddlin' punk! I'll show ya!" the pink one snorted as he attempted to point his shotgun to him. However, the wolf quickly shot the armament, knocking it off. He swiftly took out his hand pistol and shot the weapons of the boar's companions. He hurled a net with weights, catching the crooks. "Hmm… I want my bounty to be alive… It's a big cut-off to the payment if any of you three were holed. Consider yourself lucky that I didn't use my full potential." The three didn't squeal and remained quiet for the rest of the day. He took his brown eyes to the two people and told them, "I didn't help you… If you want any assistance from me, you have to pay up."

"_He really has a big ego,_" Katt muttered to herself. She then thought of something. "Well, since we're heading to the place anyway, we'll accompany you!" She then grabbed the left of Lone Wolf and informed him, "My name's Katt Monroe!" The lupine didn't make any reaction, though it could easily be told that he was irritated.

Peppy nodded, "Yes… That's a nice idea. You might also want to take us to a clothing boutique, since we don't want to be involved in another incident like that. Oh, my name's Peppy Hare, and you remind me of a friend of mine." He smiled, making the wolf sigh. They started to traverse, when all of a sudden, he asked, "By the way, what's your name?"

"I recall about telling you that," he grumbled as he pulled the net of the swine. "It's Lone Wolf."

"Um, we want your **real** name," the cat annoyed him once more. "We don't want to call you by your um… alias, you know?"

"But that's my real name, darn it!" he yelled at them. "It's Lone Wolf… **LONE WOLF!**"

"Wow, what a short temper," the rabbit shrugged as he whisked through the dry ground. After that, nobody talked again.

After a few minutes, they were able to enter the city. They continued to thread until they reached the sheriff's office, which wasn't far from the road. Lone Wolf gave the three to the officers, which in turn he received the money for catching the criminals.

"That's so many," Peppy told the cowboy wolf, "that it makes me wonder what you spend it for."

"I use this money for living, obviously, and for weapons," he answered back with a hint of hesitation. "Why do you keep asking things? Aren't you from this country?"

"Well," the feline replied while looking at the old hare, telling her to say the truth in a low voice, "we aren't actually from this country, continent, or world! Something weird happened, and we suddenly ended up here. Now, we don't know how to get back to our world!" She gave a loud whine, making everybody look at her. "Oops."

"_World distortion, huh? Just like what **he** told me,_" Lone Wolf thought about their statements. He had to pretend he didn't know about it. "I'm not sure if you're telling the truth or not, but since almost everybody knew about you two being acquaintances of mine, I **have** to do something… First off, you two need to change outfits. It will make you less intimidating… Next, before the moon rises, we'll visit a friend who may be able to help you out."

"Well, that certainly changes things," Peppy chuckled a bit. "Are you sure you want to use your money?"

"Yeah, I am," he whimpered without looking at them. He just heard the cat girl complaining about the new dresses they should wear, but he simply forgot them.


	4. Kageryuu Ougi

**-Scrambled Dimensions-**

_A tranquil forest was being watched by a full moon. As the heavenly body glanced at the ground beneath it, a fast-moving figure splashed through the flora. The silhouette stopped behind the large trunk of a canopy, listening to a conversation between two shady characters._

"_This is the place,_" a slender male raccoon in a grey sleeveless shirt and blue faded pants, with a metal bracer worn on his left arm, brown sandals, and a big scythe placed on a buckler on his back, confirmed the area. "_This is Inugami Forest, all right._" His companion glared at him.

"_How can you tell?_" a red vixen with long black hair, wearing a small brown sleeveless jacket, short brown shorts, and brown sandals, with a chain wrapped around her waist and daggers holstered on her belt. "_For all I know, this could just be another forest beside the Cobalt Corp's building…_"

Her companion pointed the full moon. He then slid his index finger to point the trees with red blossoms. "_The trees of the Inugami Forest bear Moon Lily flowers. These flowers bloom only in the night of a full moon. Convinced?_" He grinned for a while before grasping his scythe. He quickly turned around and swung it, creating a powerful wind blow that hit a nearby tree. "_Come out. I know you're there._"

A dark-grey wolf jumped down to a patch of short grasses. He wore dark purple gi, with a mesh-like undershirt and a darker violet pants. He had bandages wrapped around his forearms, and he had two brown leather belts strapped around his waist. He wielded a pair of sais.

"Slim, Grim," he spoke at them firmly, not losing his stance. "I knew it… You're not going to touch this forest! This belongs to no one! I can't allow you to continue any further!" The two simply snickered at his message.

**_Chapter 3 - Kageryuu Ougi (Shadow Skill Secret)_**

"Say Grim, isn't that the pesky ninja who has been guarding that Inugami Village?" the raccoon chuckled as he pointed his scythe to the ninja. "You know, Cobalt Corp already has problems thanks to that village, and you're adding in it!"

"Slim, don't pretend that you don't know that twerp," the vixen commented while removing the chain around her waist. "Looks like it'll be fun for tonight. I want his uniform tacked in my room afterwards, so don't stain it."

Slim rubbed his cheek and nodded, "Sure, I'll keep his bloodstains on the ground, but I won't guarantee it. I might accidentally tear his clothes along with his internal organs!" He then charged forward with his scythe extended. "Kageryuu Ninjutsu practitioner Zephyr, die, die, **DIE**!" (_Kageryuu Ninjutsu translates to Shadow Skill Ninja Art._)

Zephyr, the wolf ninja, evaded the assault. He used his weapon to stop the scythe from hitting him. Slim gave a thrust, and he caught with his pair of sais. However, the ninja didn't realize that Grim was still around. The vixen hurled her chain towards Zephyr. It spun around the lupine's neck.

"I wonder if your head makes a perfect trophy," she blurted out as she slowly pulled the strand, tightening the enclosure. Zephyr was slowly losing his breath as well as his force to stop the scythe from hitting him.

Suddenly, something hit the metal chain. It was something like a firefly - a beam of light struck the object. The weapon was destroyed, allowing the grip around the wolf's neck to loosen. It gave an opportunity for him to do back flip, giving him space away from the two deadly people.

"Hey, what gives?" the raccoon growled as he looked around the area. "Show yourself!"

The air beside Zephyr slowly projected something. It looked like a transparent creature, a ghost if you would say. A few seconds later, a chameleon in a blue suit appeared while holding a knife with a laser edge. Leon Powalski sided beside the wolf while grinning, "It's really odd for some criminal like me to save a goody-good shoes like this fellow… I watched the fight earlier and I felt disgust from it. I loathe unfair fights, so I guess have to intervene. The name's Leon Powalski."

"Hmph, a chameleon expert in color blending," Grim remarked. "You know, you could just quit the hero thing and help us. We need people like you in the Corporation."

"I don't work for no one, maybe except for a certain _wolf with an eye patch_, that's different," the chameleon responded while positioning in a stance. He then faced Zephyr and told him, "Well, well… Looks like it's a fair fight now… Zephyr, right? We'll have to work together to beat 'em up!"

"Leon-sama," he nodded while going to a stance as well, "let's do it then. Kageryuu Ninjutsu Ougi!" He didn't know the chameleon. In fact, he never saw him in the village. However, a help was mostly appreciated in his state, so he had to accept it.

Slim and Grim clashed against Zephyr and Leon. Slim and Zephyr attempted to hit each other with their weapons, with a scythe and a pair of sais colliding. Grim and Leon clashed their knives against each other, trying to disarm the opposition. However, the battle wasn't long. The chameleon was slowly losing, for he had no experience fighting an expert dagger user like her. He was taken down, with knife slashes around his arms.

"Hmph! I wasn't even able to throw these beauties," she scoffed while looking at her throwing knives. She glanced at Zephyr and Slim, who were busy. "Hey, Slim, take cover!" she suddenly yelled while hurling her deadly blades at the raccoon's opponent. Slim stepped away, with Zephyr wondering why.

"No," Leon whimpered out softly. He gathered his energy and took action with haste. He quickly covered the wolf ninja, making him take the assayed attack instead. "**Guwaa!**" he coughed out with blood.

"**Leon-sama!**" Zephyr exclaimed with nervousness because of the sudden action of his teammate. "I have to take him back! Fleeing is a better option now…" He tucked him around his left arm and made some _hand seals_ with his right hand. However, he had to do it quick, for Slim's scythe was coming towards them fast.

An explosion occurred as soon as the cutting weapon hit the ninja and his partner. Pieces fell from the thick smoke. The scythe returned back to Slim, making the owner happy. "Looks like my explosives attached to the blade did it," he concluded as he returned it on its holster on his back. "The two are dead. Sorry if I had to ruin the flag for your room, Grim." The vixen neared towards the

"I have no worries, for you didn't ruin it," she replied back as she examined the remains of the explosion. "They escaped… Look at the fragments… These are wood. It looks like that Zephyr used Ninjutsu to escape. He's probably kilometers away by now."

He suddenly shouted out curse words before calming down. "Damn him," he grumbled as he stepped on the burnt wood pieces. "He used Kawarimi again to escape… He's really an expert in that Kageryuu Ninjutsu…"

-0-0-0-

"Ungh… Where, where am I?" Leon groaned a bit after opening his eyes. He slowly looked around, and realized that he was inside a room. He was lying on a mattress with a soft pillow cushioning his head. He slowly raised his upper body up and looked around. The room was decorated with shells and some bamboo furniture. A candle lamp was beside the bed, and it was probably lit during the night.

He placed his feet on the floor, and then he stood up. He looked at a mirror, and realized that he had more wounds than he thought. His upper uniform was missing too, as well as his boots. However, he could see that his injuries were treated, and that maybe his uniform was stained with blood or was ruined by the blades. He then decided to go outside. He realized that he stayed in some sort of inn, for a corridor was just beyond the door.

"Good morning, Leon-sama," Zephyr noticed him coming out when he was doing his usual strolls in the aisle. He decided to greet him. "The doctor of the village told me that you'll be okay. You just need some rest. Your clothes were tattered and bloody, but they're in the laundry, so I think they'll be fine."

"Thanks, I guess," he replied while looking at the view of the corridor - a beautiful seaside, "even though I really didn't want to help you. I just wanted to mess up and fight."

"No problem… You still assisted, and that's the only thing that matters," the wolf responded while smiling. "Now that we're in a safe place, I want to ask you something. I have never seen you before, and I'm sure the villagers here haven't heard of you. Slim and Grim don't know you, so I doubt the Cobalt Corp has any ideas about you, either. Where are you from?"

"That's the problem," the chameleon answered back in a serious tone. "I was busy minding my own business in a base called Sargasso Space Station, but suddenly I got transported in the forest. I had to use my camouflage, since those two shady characters were around. Then, I saw your fateful encounter with them."

The ninja couldn't quite get what he was talking about. "Sargasso? What's that? You sound as if you came from another world or something."

"That may be true," Leon assumed. "I didn't know there was a place like this either… But anyway, since I'm stuck here, and I owe you and the village, I might as well help you out. Those two were threatening the forest and this place, right? Well, in that case, I'm going to have some fun… I'll help you out, in one condition…"

"Yeah," Zephyr nodded while giving a smile. "Thanks again. But… what about the condition?"

"You're a ninja, and I felt some urge when you used that escape technique you did," he explained about his condition. The wolf wondered how he knew about that. "Huh? Hey, I was still conscious when you did that fleeing move. I realized that maybe, just maybe, you have more of those ninja skills hidden beneath your sleeve… offensive ones…"

"So you want me to teach you Kageryuu Ninjutsu… Well then, in that case, we should start later in the evening. Nighttime is the best time to train."

-0-0-0-

_- **sama** is a suffix used to show respect to a person._

_- **kawarimi** is the technique of displacement, a popular ninja move. The ninja switches places with an inanimate object, usually a log, to avoid the attack._


	5. VZONE

**-Scrambled Dimensions-**

_Back at Lylat, while the events were happening, a familiar space fighter with four, red, razor-like fins spanning from its sides jolted through the vast empty area. It was a Wolfen, and the pilot was none other than Wolf O'Donnell, the leader of Star Wolf. It seemed that he was able to escape from the fight against the Queen, and he had known that his teammates were able to escape. The only problem was they were separated, though he didn't know how distant they were from him… about a dimension apart…_

"Leon, Panther… Damn it, answer my call!" he shouted to his console. Only static was the answer. "No… I'm sure you guys are okay. I don't believe that you couldn't make it… You're a part of Star Wolf… You fight to live!" He tried once more, but the results were the same. He felt sad, and deemed that they weren't able to make it. "Damn… It's been a day… and no response… not again… I don't want to lose allies…"

The vehicle fleeted once more to the vast space. Wolf thought hard about what just happened. He was doing the search for his teammates for about thirty-four hours without rest. He didn't rest and relax, even though the Wolfen could provide such needs. He was worrying about the two more than ever.

"You two… are the only ones I trust," he murmured whilst glancing at the console, waiting for a response. "I almost lost everything when I accepted that offer of Andross… and that Pigma character… I want to broil him up when I see him again… I hope that Fox didn't kill him thoroughly. I want to do the final blow…"

An alert aroused all of a sudden. To his dismay, it wasn't a reply from his attempted communications. "**_Turbulence warning… Turbulence warning… Unknown anomaly is occurring at current location. Please transport to safety,_**" the computer warned him. Then, the console flashed the map of his current coordinates, revealing a big blue circle surrounding his icon.

He looked around the ship, but saw nothing. There were no observable obstacles surrounding him. "What is it talking about? There's nothing here," he wondered while checking the tail, the wings, and beneath the Wolfen for any physical contacts. However, he was surprised when his ship suddenly shook. He was lucky to have a seatbelt placed. Otherwise, he would have been knocked out of his seat.

"What was that?" he exclaimed as he scanned the area again, but to his surprise, there was nothing around. Nevertheless, he knew that shock so powerful couldn't be just anything at all. He pushed a button in the HUD and spoke out, "Scan any physical contacts in the Wolfen."

The monitor showed a radar icon and a meter. The latter refilled gradually as the former continued to spin its arm around a circle. The console responded, "**_No physical attributes made any physical contact with the Wolfen. However, current location cannot be defined. There is no data in the databank._**" He was taken aghast. He was very sure that when we investigated earlier, the place seemed to be the same. "**_Warning. Oncoming object approaching._**"

The Wolfen moved a short distance from the approaching unknown entity. As he looked at it, he realized that it was nothing potentially dangerous. The object looked like a small sphere. It was releasing some sort of energy spheres in its trails, and those spheres produced a translucent ring of energy. He watched it as it passed from the left side of his vehicle to the right. All of a sudden, the space fighter was repelled, probably from hitting the energy hoops.

"Heh, it seems like that device is making a pseudo-tube," he concluded while taking a peek at the long line of rings the floating object had created. Curiosity came into his mind. "I wonder where that thing came from… It's probably from an advanced space colony or something… I think I should follow the trail…" The Wolfen boosted again, and it followed the direction where the sphere device originated.

It took him eight minutes until he reached a planet. He continued to dash at high speed, allowing him to enter the atmosphere in less than a minute. He realized that it came from a city. He trailed the path once more, and he came down to what seemed to be a racetrack. "What the heck…?" he simply grunted while slowing his pace. People in uniform suddenly blocked his way, forcing him to make a full stop.

As his vehicle made a halt, he opened the cockpit and jumped out. It was a while since he last slept, and he couldn't keep up, so his view was kind of blurry. He realized that he couldn't stay awake anymore, and so he dropped down. It was all just a dream… That was his wish.

**_Chapter 4 - V-ZONE_**

Nine hours had passed since Wolf fell down. He slowly opened his eyes, and realized that he was inside a room - an inn, perhaps? He was lying on bed, and it felt good - it was about a day since he had last slept. He stood up and rubbed his eyes. He felt a bit odd, since the place was somehow the same as a regular room in an apartment in Corneria City - it had a table, a screen, some windows, a fridge, a bed, and a bathroom. Speaking of the fridge, he felt hungry and decided to take some food.

"Damn, I'm hungry," he smirked as he took out a whole chicken. It was cold, so he had to reheat it up. A microwave was there, so he placed it in. As he snapped the door, he realized that there was only one button. He pushed it, and in less than a second, the threshold of the appliance opened up, revealing a delicious, cooked poultry. It was hot, so he took precautions in putting it on a table.

When he was eating, somebody suddenly entered. A furless light-brownish ape-like girl with long brown hair, blue eyes beneath the thick eyeglasses, a computer clipboard, a yellow-brown long-sleeved suit, blue pants, and white female's boots, with a medium-sized tower-like robot, was surprised to see him, and so was he.

"Ah!" she screamed out. "Oops… I'm sorry. I didn't know you were already awake." She then bowed down before continuing. "You fell asleep on the track earlier, and you seemed to be following it, so we had to change the course…"

"What are you talking about? And who the heck are you?" Wolf gestured out while pointing a fork to her. "Geez… What in the world is this…? Simians shaving themselves... Though, I must admit, you're quite… umm… beautiful…" He inserted a piece of gravy-covered meat into his mouth.

The girl suddenly blurted out, "**Simian?** For your information, I'm a bona-fide human! You're in Earth, so you should know better, unless of course, you're from a **Kanisian** clan who doesn't travel outside space or doesn't visit the third planet of the Solar System."

"_Kanisian_?" he grumbled back. "I'm a wolf. I'm Wolf O'Donnell! I'm from Lylat System!"

"Lylat System? I never heard of such place," she assessed him. She then glanced at her computer clipboard, which she then touched with her pen. "Hmm… Ah, sorry! Lylat System, the star system just beside Terra System and System Asgardi. Hmm… I wonder why no one from your place joins V-Force. Oh, and sorry to mistake you as a Kanisian… You see, a Kanisian is a person who comes from the Kanis star, and they resemble a humanoid member of the dog family - a dog, a fox, a wolf, a coyote, any canine…" She looked at him keenly, making her blush. "Oh, sorry again! I always talk too much before even introducing myself! I'm **Fuchiko Yurihime**, and this robot is **Repairbot**!"

"_What a loudmouth,_" Wolf thought to himself after looking at her. He then recalled what she said earlier and asked, "What's V-ZONE? Is it a racing tournament?"

"Yes!" she replied while Repairbot released a hologram of a small video clip of the race. "It's a racing tournament divided into 11 divisions, with many cups within the division. Racers in the whole universe compete every Earth season. The tracks are also held around the universe. The winner of each division will be granted with money and trophies, but the first-placer of each division will be able to ask for a wish… which will come true!"

The last sentence made the lupine curious. "Any wish?"

"Well, all, except anything that could cause harm to the V-ZONE racing tournament, of course," she answered back as the robot stopped showing the clip.

"_I could wish to save Leon and Panther while returning us back to Lylat,_" he thought. He knew those two were the most important for him. The team was the only thing keeping him alive. He looked at her again and asked, "Can I join? Has the tournament begun?"

"Don't worry," she smiled as Repairbot transformed into a desk with a projection of the Wolfen. "You can still join Division 10, and the track you followed belongs to it, so you can stay here for a while… By the way, we've checked out your vehicle. It looks like a space fighter, but it is capable of being in the race too. What do you call it?"

"Wolfen," he spoke out, but then he took it back. "Wait, hold that thought. I christen it **Burning Wolfen**."

"All right, Burning Wolfen," Fuchiko confirmed as she typed out the name. "Please input your name and sign at the projection desk with your index finger, gloves removed. That way, your membership will be authenticated with your DNA." Wolf followed, and his membership was done. "Thanks for signing in! Oh, and let's go to the Racer Lobby. I want you to meet somebody."

-0-0-0-

A brown, yellow-eyed male Kanisian, probably a wolf-coyote crossbreed, wearing a blue-streaked silver suit, green shirt, black racer's gloves, blue pants, and white boots, was seating on a chair inside the lobby. He was greeted by Fuchiko. "It's you," he acquainted her as he stood up. "So, did he join?" He pointed Wolf, who was behind her.

"Yep!" she smiled. She then pulled the lupine and introduced each other. "Wolf, this is Artur. Artur, this is Wolf. This racer is famous, since at the last season, he was a newcomer, but he became Division 4's second-placer!" She then looked at the seasoned competitor and winked, "He's at Division 10. You don't have to worry, since you're at Division 2… Is _he_ at that division too?"

"Yeah, _he_ is," Artur answered back. "Anyway, nice to meet you, Wolf. I hope you could last the whole division. Judging from your space fighter earlier, which I will know call a **V-hicle**, since it's now used as a racing vehicle in the tournament, you could win the divisions."

Wolf gave a grin. "Hmph… I want to see you in a race," he smirked while crossing his arms. "Maybe, I want to compete with you." Artur just shrugged from his last statement. "Just interested… What would you wish when you win?"

The Kanisian and Fuchiko became silent. "Let me give you a hint," he noted the eye-patched lupine. In a sudden flash, Wolf saw him move at a very fast pace. It was so quick, that afterimages were even trailing his path! In less than half of a second, he was behind the Star Wolf leader's back. "I want to get rid of this… Time Void Syndrome, it's a rare universal disease that has absolutely no cure… The person suffering from that sickness will feel that everything surrounding him will be slow. On the other hand, you guys will notice that I am moving fast…"

Wolf was silent. He too, was wishing for something to get rid of the dread inside his heart. However, this silence was shaken when a message was given. It was about the racers participating in Division 10. They should get ready. "All right," he nodded. "It's time for me to go…" He suddenly smelled something bad. He sniffed around, until he came into a conclusion. "Oh no… I stink… I hadn't taken a bath since…"

"Let me accompany you to the locker room," Artur smiled at the embarrassed wolf. "There's a shower room there. Besides, it's near the V-hicle Start, so you won't be late." Wolf agreed, and so the two left.

"Good luck, Wolf!" Fuchiko bade them with a goodbye. "I hope you can win the division!"

-0-0-0-

Wolf was inside the shower room and Artur was outside the locker room. The Lylatian lupine finally finished his quick bath and opened up a locker. He realized that his uniform was missing! He angrily pushed the door, making a loud bang. "Damn it all! Who the hell stole my uniform!" he furiously howled. It was loud enough for Artur to come inside.

"Hey Wolf, what happened?" he asked, and judging from his glance at Wolf, he knew it wasn't good. "Um… Somebody stole your uniform…? Dang, I knew it… There are lousy racers who like to steal the uniforms of other racers just so they can't participate." He then scurried around the room, trying to look for it.

"What do you think I should do?" he grumbled. He knew time was passing, and he didn't have much left. "I don't want to race in my undies…" However, he thought of Leon and Panther once more. His companions meant more to him than humiliation. "No… Artur, I'll trust you to look for my uniform… I'll go and race. There isn't much time!" He then trotted away with full speed.

Artur noticed him leaving. "Wait!" he shouted back, but he realized that he was already inside his fighter. "Damn that thief… I have to look for his outfit." He searched around, and noticed a part of a black spandex sleeve hanging out from the janitor's closet. "Rats… I should've known…" He opened it, and saw a giant one-eyed rat tattering the uniform. In fact, it had nibbled the shoulder pads of Wolf, reducing it to pieces.

The creature squealed to attempt to scare him, but he simply punched the vermin. He gave quick punches, as the Time Syndrome affected him, making him deliver numerous blows in a short span. In just a few minutes, he was able to cage a big rat alien using strong brooms, and he was able to retrieve the uniform.

However, it was a big dismay to him. It wasn't already the same uniform Wolf was once wearing. The right sleeve of the black spandex suit was already gone, the right knee part of the black pants was ripped, and the blue vest had scratches. The shoulder pads were not even wearable anymore. "Hmm… I guess Wolf just has to deal with this one," he sighed. He also felt that, just in case his new friend would win, he would be in a big mess.

Yes, Wolf did win the current race. He ranked first with his Raging Wolfen. However, the personnel had a hard time forcing him to leave the cockpit. He was standing at the stools, blushing while in his underwear. Artur, no matter how fast he could go, could not save him from such humiliating yet funny scene.

-0-0-0-


	6. Lovely World!

**-Scrambled Dimensions-**

_In a back-alley of a night city, three figures, one after another, jumped out from thin air. It was something unusual, for the city of Heart was never this odd. It was a good thing that no one was present during the three's arrival. Otherwise, a ruckus would've occurred, and that would be troublesome. In any case, these three rose-toting people realized that they were from a fiasco that they didn't know, and that they must figure out how to get out from the trouble they were facing._

"I apologize," a silver-haired brown lupine with shiny mahogany eyes, wearing blue, rubber-like but comfortable suit, and matching white gloves, black belt, and white boots, excused himself as he bit a piece of thornless rose. "My name is Lupe Leon. I am from a far-away place named Terra System! You boys ought to bow down to the magnificent me!" The other two people, a black panther and a brown fox, just gave a stare to each other.

The panther just roared calmly, "I am Panther Caroso." A feline with a white scar on his right cheek, yellow eyes, and wearing a silver armor crafted with a rose emblem at the chest plate, a blue inner suit, and white gloves and boots, swayed his rose to his left ear. "I am from Lylat… I think Terra is just near to that place, am I not right?"

"You two are a bunch of wierdos," the gruff brown fox with black ears and a scar on the muzzle, donning a black pirate's hat, blue coat, white shirt with the collar wide open, black pants, and brown gloves and boots, dissed them. "Why do you have to flail your roses like that? Is this some sort of parade?" Lupe and Panther simply pointed the rose stuck on the fox's hat, making this person blush. "What? Can't this pirate enjoy being a hunk? Whatever… Name's Ein…"

"Ah okay, nice," the brown wolf asked them as he marched towards the end of the alley, ending at the sidewalk. "You know, I'd rather invite you two to a nice inn for us to discuss what in heaven's name had happened, but I guess you two like to have tea in this bodacious, I mean remarkable alley!"

"And where exactly are you going to pay them, Lupe?" the fox pirate winked at him. For a second, Lupe was stunned. "Ah… Looks like you two have to stick to this seafarer! I was lucky to bring my trusty _Leprechaun Wallet_ found in the isle of Big Bay! I can pay anything until we get back to our dimensions!"

Panther glanced around him a bit, and figured that he might be lying. "So, where is this money of yours, hmm?" he teased Ein a bit. "I don't see any bulge from your pockets… that is, if you have **any** pockets at all…"

"Oh just follow me, my fellow rose lovers!" the pirate simply gave a smile to assure them. Lupe and Panther had a bit of doubt inside of them, but they followed anyway, since there was no other way to spend the night in that world they stumbled, a world were everybody calls…

**_Chapter 5 - Lovely World_**

The three entered the nearby inn called _Hotel de Passion_. Though they didn't do a grand entrance, everybody was surprised to see them. Well, mainly, it was because most of the population was humans. The people thought of them as either weird people inside a suit of an animal, a circus performer of some sort. In any case, that approach didn't long. Soon, everybody was back doing their business.

Ein, Panther, and Lupe approached the clerk at the counter. The pirate immediately began the transaction, "Yo, funny man with that weird hairdo, give the three of us a room with the best of your luxuries! And room service!"

The grumpy man, who was best described with what the fox said earlier, simply glared at him with a ferocious look. "How dare you filthy circus creatures entering the establishment!" he growled at them. The pirate didn't want to hear a blunder, so he showered the desk with gold coins from that wallet of his. The golden pieces continued to drop, making it impossible for the magic purse to contain them all. Astounded, the clerk gulped back the words he was about to spit out and ordered an attendant to come near them. "Your rooms are ready, sirs! It is in the ninth floor, room 907. Enjoy your stay!"

"Now we're talking!" Panther grinned as he rubbed his palms. He followed the two to the elevator and off to the room.

The attendant opened the room 907 for them. As they took their first step, they were amazed with the size of the interior. It was big! There were three bedrooms, one lounge complete with a set, and a kitchen. The bathroom was evenly placed in each quarter as well. As the bellboy was about to tour them with the facilities, Lupe closed and locked the door. Poor man, for he wasn't even given a tip.

"Ahh… This is the life!" the feline snarled as he dove to the sofa. He took off his armor and his upper suit. "That was really hot out there… At least I can feel my fur being breezed by the air conditioner here!" He raised his arms up, revealing his armpits and his toned torso.

Lupe, on the other hand, was annoyed. "Put some shirt on! My goodness… people this days," he grumbled as he looked away. He then saw a mirror and approached it. "Ah… Lupe… I'd rather look at you forever," he giggled as he attempted to look cute at the mirror.

"Guys, guys!" Ein took their attention. "Listen, we mustn't waste time! According to my _Magic-O-Compass_, there's a big source of ethereal, supernatural force around here! We can use that source to go back to our dimensions!" He then opened the corridor-window and took out his spyglass with his right hand. "Hmm… It's in this direction," he whimpered as he looked around. After a few minutes though, something hit him, and it wasn't the source. His left arm was shaking, his tail was wagging, and his fur was standing up.

"Ein?" Panther wondered as he noticed the pirate shaking. "Um, what's gotten into you?"

"**Lovely!**" the fox spoke out while showing his large set of teeth. He didn't take his eyes away from the telescope, though. "Oh… take them… take them off!" He swayed his left arm as if he was pulling something out of the air. His cheeks were reddish and drool was slipping from his chin. "Dear merciful heaven… please let the wind snap it off!"

Lupe pulled the vulpine's tail, startling him from the device. "What are you looking at there, pirate?" the wolf growled as he pointed the scenery of the night city.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe what I saw!" the buccaneer giggled with his red face. "I was lucky enough to catch the source of supernatural energy to a ladies' dressing room! They were… cooling off… I think they were having a show at a casino!" He then showed his veined fist and told them, "I know they need my help in there! I wish I could help them in their _needs_!"

The feline just scoffed, "Hmph, as if they're going to allow a closet pervert like you! Besides, I don't think you have the guts to come up and tell them…"

"Are you angry because you weren't able to see the scene?" the fox chuckled. Panther slightly coughed out from his statement. "I thought so! Here, take a peek!" He dragged the feline to the eyepiece of the spyglass. The black panther made a simple peek, which was followed with a thrust of the telescope to his eye.

"Oh… hot! Too hot!" he meowed as his tail flailed back and forth. He gradually scratched his chest, and he occasionally rubbed his eye. His fur was standing, and his voice was simply mutilated with a plethora of a feline roar, meow, growl, and snarl. "Ah… many! Rawr!"

"And look, you've pulled him into the pit of sin with you!" Lupe angrily protested. Now before going on, this lupine had no grudge against the opposite sex. He just liked himself, yes, **himself**, more than the ladies - a narcissist. However, Ein's understanding wasn't the same.

The fox pirate made a big grin and glared at Lupe fiercely. "Ah okay," he concluded as Panther took out his _observation_ at the spyglass. "You're a magnet! That proves it! You know, **_different_**_ poles repel, **same** poles attract._ Heh, it doesn't take a land-lubber to figure it out!"

The silver-haired wolf knew what he meant by that. "What did you say?" he growled as he looked fiercely at Ein. His stare was then taken below the belt. "Hmm… I see… I see what you mean…"

"No way, is that true?" the pirate flabbergasted as he saw the wolf's eyes move. "And I thought I was kidding…" A powerful kaboom was suddenly heard. Something knocked Ein down to the ground. "What in DJ's locker…?" he griped as he stood up from the tiled floor. He then realized that his waist was hot, and that some black object was sticking out. As he pulled it out, he realized that it was the garter of his undergarment. "**LUPE!"** was the only thing he shouted as he showed the suspect a burnt rim.

"Hey, I helped you in your dreams!" the wolf reasoned out while giving a grin. "I forgot to mention to you that I am gifted with the ability to excite atoms by telekinesis, thus causing explosion, dear boys. Now you're one layer less away from your dreams!" He then laughed, which was followed by Panther. This however, gave the wolf a slight feeling of annoyance. He pointed to the moon at the sky, making the two look. He then said, "Say Panther, do you smell something?"

"Huh?" the feline wondered what he meant by that. When he finally realized it though, he was too late. Smoke was coming out from the rim of his pants around his waist, and afterwards, he was suddenly jumping up and down, as if something was burning in his pantaloons. "**LUPE, CUT IT OUT!"** he shrieked out, but it was, however, unfortunate, since pieces of burnt fabrics were seen falling from the leg holes of his trousers.

-0-0-0-

"_Room service!_"

Ein opened the door and saw the earlier bellboy. "Ah, you… Where are the underwear?" he asked as he pulled up his pants slowly.

The attendant gave him two boxes of fresh white underwear. "Here you are, sir," he spoke out. He then looked at the fox with a big wrong idea. "Um, sir, you shouldn't wear your undergarments after your… outer-clothing…"

"Duh! That's why they're called underwear!" Ein shouted back. "Who would be stupid enough to wear underwear outside? Some flying blue guy with a red cape?" He then shut the door quickly, leaving the poor bellboy without a tip once more.

A few minutes had passed since the _incident._ Lupe, along with Ein and Panther, whose undergarments were new, had finally thought of an idea. "Say, boys," he suggested, "let's sneak in to the casino where the supernatural force is building up… and I don't mean any testosterone driven energy…"

"Ah sure!" Ein replied while trying to hide his perverted look. "What are we wasting for? Time? Up, up, up!"

"Sweet bliss, am I not right?" Panther, who had put on his upper clothing and armor back, whimpered as he followed the fox. "We should hurry in the casino. We might get caught by the female performers, not that I don't want that to happen…"

All of that made Lupe simply sigh.

Thirty minutes later, they were at the interior of the casino. Many people were playing slots, doing dices, and a lot more gambling. Though Ein was tempted, he kept on hitting himself to his head the fact that he could meet beautiful women. He fantasized on a corner, until Lupe and Panther pulled him.

"Where's the path to the backstage?" Lupe inquired as he looked around. He saw three pig mascots entering a door guarded with two men in black suit and glasses. "Hey, let's enter there!"

"But what should we tell them?" Panther asked him, but it was too late. The wolf had already pushed him and Ein right in front of the guards. "Say… Lupe, do the exploding undies trick!"

"Nah, talk before trial!" the lupine told the panther as he faced the security. "Hello there, gentlemen!"

"Who are you?" one of the guards asked them. "Huh? Costumes…? Wait, aren't they…?"

"Ah yes, actors for Mr. Fox and Friends!" the other confirmed. "Please enter!"

The three passed the security and into the hallway of dressing rooms. "See, what did I tell you?" Lupe grinned as he once more, posed with his rose. "Now, Ein, look for the exact location of the source!"

"With pleasure!" the fox pirate smirked with a blush. He took out his Magic-O-Compass and followed the pointer. It continued to point north, until they reached a door with a label _Pat and Cat's Dressing Room_. "Pat and Cat… Sweet names!" he giggled as he grabbed the doorknob.

"Uh wait, Ein," Panther tried to halt the vulpine. "I don't think opening doors like that is good…" However, he was too late.

The fox pirate continued to flutter forward, until he bumped a blonde wearing bunny ears. She fell down and he landed on her chest. A loud sound was then heard. It went like this… **EEEEEEKKKKKKKK!**

-0-0-0-


End file.
